Tricks & Treats
by it's been fun
Summary: Bellatrix & Ginny go out on Halloween night as Bella torments children. A bit of slash fluff, but not too much!


**Yes, yes, I know. I don't own the characters... pouts  
**

"Hold on love, we're doing...what?" Bella asked completely lost.  
"Let me put this simply. We're going to people's doors and getting candy." Ginny explained.  
"Why would we do such a thing?" She asked, her head tilted like a confused puppy.

Nobody but Ginny had seen this side of Bellatrix Lestrange and nobody _ever _would.

"Because...well, I don't know. That's a good question." Ginny laughed.

Bella now looked uninterested. "Why do we have to do this?" She asked.  
"Well, I've never done it before and it looks like fun! You get to dress up _and_ you get candy."  
Ginny, trying to hang onto her innocence, needed the idea to appeal to Bella directly.

"Would it be more fun if we pretended that we were stealing the candy?"  
Bella smiled a bit before looking down into her lap, where Ginny's head rested.  
"Or we could even push little kids down and steal theirs."  
Bella let out a small laugh, looking into the red head's eyes.  
"I suppose...that could be fun." She paused. "Maybe."  
"I bet they'll scream, cry and run away." They both smiled.  
"Alright, alright. For you." Bella agreed.

"Hold on...really?" She was surprised she had actually agreed to go.

She simply smiled and placed her lips upon Ginny's.

**Ginny was Bella's only weakness.**

Ginny and Bella roamed the streets of London, surrounded by children, teenagers and parents alike. A lot of parents were even in costumes, a few matching their children. Bella observed all the children running around with bags and plastic pumpkins filled with candy. She had an intense urge to knock them all over and watch them cry. There was far too much screaming for her liking. A small child ran up behind her, knocking into her and running off in the other direction. "I hate children." Bella said darkly.

She had no desire to dress up but she couldn't roam the streets as herself. She wore her usual clothing but upon her face was her Death Eater mask. "I really wish you wouldn't have worn that." Ginny said, walking next to her, dressed as a fairy. "And I really wish you wouldn't have worn _that_!" Bella said right back, sounding annoyed. Ginny just laughed. "So when does this become fun?" Ginny couldn't see Bella's face but she could only assume she wore the most bored expression she could come up with. "It is fun. I've already got loads of sweets." Ginny walked a few feet ahead of her. Bella huffed. She pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at a small boy wearing a zombie mask. His arms were above his head, fingers clawed, pretending to attack his friend. "Petrificus Totalus!" Bella said forcefully. The boy froze. She laughed her devious laugh, staring at the boy who now looked like nothing more than a Halloween decoration. "Accio candy bag." Now in possession of the child's candy, she dumped it all into Ginny's bag. "There you are love. We can go now." Ginny looked into her now heavy bag, looking confused. "What did you do?" Ginny smiled. "Froze some zombie and stole his candy." She said so nonchalantly. Ginny giggled and looked at the boy in the lawn, now without candy. Another small child ran directly into Bella and was knocked down onto the ground. She spun around to see a little girl dressed as a witch. Her skin was green, her nose was large and she wore the ugliest black hat upon her head. "Stu" Bella began but Ginny cut her off with her hand over her mouth. "C'mon love, not so harsh." Bella pouted underneath her mask. "Fine. Serpensortia!" A large snake flew out of her wand, right on top of the girl. She laughed, turned around and kept walking next to Ginny.

"As much as I find your antics amusing, you must be careful nobody sees you." Ginny explained before skipping off to the next door, leaving Bella near the edge of the street. A group of teenagers passed her, none of them dressed up except for a few who had paint on their faces. "Well that just won't do. Densaugeo!" Her wand pointed at one of the older boys. His hands rushed to his mouth, feeling his rapidly growing teeth. Bella laughed yet again, watching the group, who all seemed to be baffled and frightened. Ginny walked back, eyes flashing back and forth from the boy to Bella. "You know, you can use magic in the spirit of Halloween without tormenting people." She paused and grabbed her wand. "Avis!" Birds flew from her wand, dancing in the sky above the people. "You see?" She smiled. "Oppungo!" Bella said loudly, moving her wand towards the teenage boys. The bird began to swarm around them, attacking every inch of them they could. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, so your way is much more fun." She said locking hands with Bella.

Bella pulled off her mask and placed it in Ginny's candy bag. "I know you only went to humor me." Ginny said softly as they walked slowly, near a heavily wooded park. "Thank you." she said looking up into Bella's dark eyes. Bella stopped walking, which made Ginny stop with her. She ran her fingers through her red locks and gently kissed her. Bella was never gentle about anything, only this. "I'd do anything for you." She smiled before continuing. "Plus...it was actually kind of fun." She said admittedly. Ginny smiled as wide as she could.

It was true. **Ginny was Bella's only weakness.**


End file.
